Up kicks
by oshzt
Summary: Jongin hanya siswa nakal sekaligus manja yang menyukai gaya Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengharapkan untuk jatuh cinta pada lelaki. sungguh, Ia sudah berusaha untuk melawan, tidak gugup, dan menjadi lelaki tangguh. tapi sayangnya yang ia lawan jauh lebih tangguh. dan sialnya lagi, ia tak bisa menghilangkan sifat manjanya. KrisKai, ChanKai, side!kaihun fic


**UP KICKS**

Kris-Chanyeol-Kai-Sehun

kriskai-chankai-side!kaihun || romance, kinky, AU! || T (maybe more M) || Chaptered ||

**Don't be plagiarism and siders please~ || Don't judge the chara!**

**..**

* * *

"Chanyeol bagus." Sehun mengangguk menanggapi sahabatnya yang terus memuji Chanyeol saat di lapangan—bermain basket.

"Dia pemain basket terbaik yang pernah ada," kembali, Jongin—lelaki dengan senyum manis, kulit sedikit kecoklatan, dan mata sayu yang hampir tertutup dengan poni rambutnya yang lembut—bergumam betapa hebatnya seorang pemain dengan nomor punggung 88 di tengah lapangan itu.

"Oh ayolah Jongin—kau benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jongin yang kini sedikit mencondongkan bahunya dan menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

"Mungkin," jawab Jongin dengan seringai disudut bibirnya.

"Oh Tuhan—sejak kapan kau.. gay?"

"Haha." Jongin menonjok bahu Sehun. "Aku masih menyukai perempuan, dada besar, dan pantat bagus, tenang saja. aku hanya suka gayanya."

"Syukurlah.." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, "ngomong-ngomong, aku punya _game_ terbaru. Kau tahu _Gran Turismo 5_? Aku akan memberikan Daeun—gadis seksi yang ku kencani—untuk tidur denganmu. bagaimana?" alis Sehun terangkat keatas-kebawah memberi sinyal untuk Jongin memahaminya.

Jongin menyeringai, ia menegapkan badannya dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Deal." Jongin menangkap tangan Sehun dan membawa tubuh itu berdiri juga.

"Mau kemana? Pertandingan basket belum selesai."

"Lebih dekat."

..

"Hai! Chanyeol~" Sehun melambaikan tangannya saat pertandingan selesai. Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan berkata, "Aku?" Sehun mengangguk.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan mengacak rambut Sehun. "Apa?" gumam Chanyeol, alih-alih matanya jatuh pada sosok lelaki disamping Sehun.

"Chanyeol. Kenalkan, ini Jongin. Jongin ini Chanyeol," ucap Sehun—padahal Sehun tahu, tanpa perkenalan seperti ini 'pun Jongin sudah mengetahui Chanyeol. _Anyway_—ini semua memang rencana mereka. _Well,_ Jongin meminta Sehun untuk mengenalkan langsung pada Chanyeol.

"O—oh. Hai.." Chanyeol menjabat tangan Jongin. Tangan Jongin hangat dan terasa pas dan mantap dalam genggamannya walau sedikit kekar juga.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Hingga suara bel masuk menyadarkan mereka. Dan cepat-cepat Jongin melepas tangannya yang masih di genggam Chanyeol.

"_Bye _Chanyeol.. kita masuk dulu~" ucap Sehun dengan melambaikan tangannya dan mendorong Jongin untuk menjauh.

..

..

"Bagaimana?" bisik Sehun saat mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Kerumahmu," jawab Jongin dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah.. ayo!" Jongin mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun yang berlari menuju tempat parkir. Ini pulang sekolah, dan karena tawaran tadi. Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanding _game_ dengan Sehun.

"Oiya Sehun. Kau belum mengatakan tawaran jika aku kalah?"

"Eum—" Sehun bergumam dengan memasang _helm_ di kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau traktir aku makan malam?"

Jongin mulai menaiki motornya, begitu'pun dengan Sehun. "Oh baiklah."

..

..

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin agar anak itu duduk tegap. Karena saat bermain _game_ tadi Jongin kalah, dan kini mereka berakhir di _cafe_ rumah terdekatnya. Sehun bingung mengapa dari tadi Jongin melorotkan tubuhnya diatas meja. "_Apa dia tak bersemangat? Atau tak punya uang untuk mentraktirku?"_ Batin Sehu.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Entahlah Hun, aku sendiri tak tahu."

"Kau tidak akan bilang kalau kau menyesal mentraktirku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jongin meneguk _cola_nya ia memakan kripiknya dengan pelan seolah tak ada niat.

"Lalu?"

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang semakin bertanya-tanya. "Hah. Kau aneh Jongin."

"Memang." Jongin berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya—namun setelah itu merapikannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin pesan lagi, kopi. Kau?"

"Ah _bubble tea_." Jongin mengangguk dan berjalan ke kasir. Dengan memasukkan tangannya disaku celana sekolahnya. Jongin terpaksa mengantri. Ia menghentakkan kaki-kakinya saat merasa sedikit bosan.

Matanya beralih mengelilingi _cafe_. Dan tatapannya jatuh pada Wu Yi Fan atau orang-orang menyebutnya Kris—lelaki china, dewasa dengan tampilan maskulin, terlihat muda namun juga nampak matang—yang terus menatap Jongin. Sudut bibir Kris tertarik keatas. Jongin membalikan badanya saat orang itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Nama?" tersentak, Jongin menggigil merasakan hembusan nafas hangat ditelinganya. Ia sedikit berbalik dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Jongin."

"Manis."

Jongin melangkah maju dan mulai memesan karena kini gilirannya. Ia sedikit gugup, dari sudut matanya ia dapat merasakan lelaki-tampan-china itu menatapnya intens.

Jongin tersenyum sedikit saat ia berbalik dengan dua cangkir yang berbeda. Ia menunduk pada Kris dan bergumam "Permisi.."

"Silahkan.."

Suara Jongin berat namun nampaknya suara Kris jauh lebih berat darinya. Jongin tidak bisa melepas seringainya saat berjalan menuju Sehun.

.

"Siapa itu?" Sehun mendesak Jongin saat lelaki itu meletakan pesanannya.

"Entah." Jongin mengaduk kopinya. "Aku saja tak tahu namanya."

"Kau berbicara dengan orang asing?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menyedot _bubble tea_ miliknya.

"Hm,, dia menarik bukan?"

"Jongin. Kau tidak menyukainya 'kan?"

Jongin menyeringai, ia meletakan kembali kopinya di meja. Dan mencondongkan badannya agar lebih dekat dengan Sehun. "Tidak juga. Sama seperti Chanyeol—aku hanya tertarik dengannya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Tentu. Aku berani bertaruh jika suatu saat kau akan menjadi gay."

"Kalau aku gay sekalipun—" Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun. "Tak masalah.. karena aku tahu kau juga akan menjadi sama sepertiku."

"Oh Tuhan!" Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya ditelapak tangannya.

"Setidaknya kau tidak menjadi gay sendirian sayang—jadi saat kau ditolak. Kau bisa datang padaku, dan aku akan melayanimu." Jongin menyeringai menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"_WHAT THE FUCK_?!"

..

..

..

"Bukankah dia yang bersamamu kemarin?" Sehun menyenggol bahu Jongin saat mereka keluar dari koridor sekolah untuk pulang.

Jongin menegapkan pandangannya, matanya beralih pada lelaki—tampan—seperti kemarin. Bedanya, kali ini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa setelan jas. Bersandar pada mobil _sport _hitam dan menatap siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang.

Jongin tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri bahwa orang itu mencarinya jadi dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Yeah—mungkin dia punya saudara yang sekolah disini juga."

Sehun mengangguk dan mereka kembali berjalan. "Mungkin saja."

"Mungkin tidak juga Jongin—" Sehun kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk bahu Jongin. Mau tak mau, Jongin kembali menatap Kris dan benar saja—orang itu degan santainya berlambai kearahnya.

"Kau lihat? Pergi sana." Sehun mendorong Jongin untuk mendekati gerbang sekolah.

Jongin merengek dan menyeret langkahnya malas. "Katanya kau tertarik dengannya. Ini kesempatanmu untuk mendekatinya."

Jongin menyentak tangan Sehun yang terus mendorongnya. "Hei! Aku tidak benar-benar serius bodoh!"

"Terlambat. Dia sudah mendekatimu." Jongin melebarkan pandangannya dan semakin menahan dorongan Sehun. "Semoga beruntung Jong. Bye~" bisik Sehun segera beranjak untuk berlari.

"YAH! Sehun! Bagaimana montorku?!"

"Aku akan menanganinya!" teriak Sehun dari kejauhan dan menunjukan kedua jempolnya sambil tertawa.

"Hai.." tersentak kembali Jongin merasakan nafas itu, nafas yang kemarin menggelitik telinganya.

Jongin berbalik dan mengusap tengkuknya. "H—hai. Sedang apa disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu."

"Aku? Tapi kau tidak tahu aku. Dan kita—baru bertemu kemarin. Kenapa kau bisa tahu letak sekolahku?"

"Tidak sulit menemukan anak nakal yang masih berkeliaran puku tujuh malam dengan seragam sekolahnya," ucap Kris sarkastik dan meletakan tangannya di pinggang Jongin.

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri, benar juga kemarin dia mengenakan seragam. Dan tersenyum malu. Ia tidak nyaman dengan tangan kekar Kris yang menarik pinggangnya. Jadi, perlahan Jongin menjauhkan tangan Kris.

"M—maaf. Tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Apartemenku."

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Kau tak suka? Aku lelaki, kau lelaki—kecuali kau..." Kris menyunggingkan seringainya saat Jongin mulai gelisah.

"Oke oke kau menang."

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai mempersilahkan Jongin untuk memasuki mobilnya.

..

**TBC**

* * *

..

**A/N:** aku harap kalian menyukainya. Dan oh—silahkan tinggalkan review, Sangat berterima kasih. Bertemu dichapter depan~^^


End file.
